


She's Not The One

by Northjet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northjet/pseuds/Northjet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the ladies are doctors, but when Callie first arrives at the hospital she is engaged to someone from Arizona's past.  Eventual Calzona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arizona headed over to the stairs as there was an impromptu meeting about to begin. She bumped into Teddy along the way.

“Hey Teddy! Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?”  Arizona inquired as they settled in beside each other.

“I heard they are introducing a couple of new doctors that were hired.” Teddy answered.

“Hopefully they finally filled the Chief of Ortho position. That place has been a mess since Chang left.”  Arizona responded.

“No kidding. I had to page Ortho four times during my last surgery before someone finally showed up.”  Teddy complained.

“Ugh. Not good.”  Arizona replied with a shake of her head.

They had finally reached the stairs and were waiting for the meeting to commence. Owen Hunt came out to address the gathered crowd.

“Doctors, we are here to introduce our two newest department heads, who also happen to be marrying each other in the near future. We lucked out on a package deal.  As you know, Obstetrics and Ortho have been without Chiefs in their departments for a good part of the year and while we appreciate all the work everyone in those departments has done to keep them going, it was time to get some much needed direction in place for each department.  First, I would like you to meet our new head of Obstetrics, Dr. Carly Williams.”

As people clapped, Arizona gasped. Teddy looked at her in alarm.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  Teddy asked worried.

“Carly…she’s my ex.” Arizona whispered, clearly still in shock.

“Oh…whoa. Awkward.”  Teddy said not so helpfully.

Carly finished saying a few words to the gathered crowd. As she scanned the crowd, Arizona noticed when Carly’s eyes settled on her.  She tensed for a moment and then continued on.  Once she was done, Owen began again.

Arizona took a moment to appraise Carly. She was still as beautiful as ever.  Chestnut hair, eyes almost as blue as Arizona’s, high cheekbones.  Time had been good to Carly.  She didn’t want Carly to catch her staring, so she quickly looked away and turned her attention back to Owen.  She had clearly missed part of the next introduction.

“…anyways, without further ado, Dr. Callie Torres, our new Chief of Orthopedics and also the fiancée of our new Chief of Obstetrics.”

As Callie Torres, came out to stand by Owen and Carly, she stopped by Carly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Then she stood on the other side of Owen.   Arizona gasped again when she saw Callie Torres.

“Oh please don’t tell me she’s another ex.” Teddy pleaded with wide eyes.

“No, no she’s not an ex. But look at her.  She’s incredible.”  Arizona stated in awe.

Callie Torres with her dark hair, beautiful deep brown eyes, curves in all the right places and pouty lips that one would want to kiss all day.

Callie spoke a couple of sentences, clearly uncomfortable with public speaking and then quickly deferred to Owen.

“I hope you will be helpful to our new hires. Now back to work doctors.”  Owen said quickly shooing everyone away.

Arizona, certain she didn’t want to stick around to talk to Carly, quickly turned on her heels and headed back to her department. Teddy was following close behind.

“You don’t want to talk to them?” Teddy queried trying to keep up with Arizona’s pace.

“Nope. Carly and I had a pretty bad break up.  I really don’t want to talk to her right now.  Callie Torres will probably make me a tongue tied fool and she’s engaged to my ex.  I really don’t want to talk to her right now either.”  Arizona answered quickly.

“I hear you. If you do need to talk, you know where to find me.”  Teddy stated sweetly.

“Thanks Teds. If I need to talk, I’ll track you down.”  Arizona responded gratefully.

Teddy headed back to Cardio and Arizona continued on her way to Peds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the meeting had broken up Callie and Carly had gone their separate ways to get acclimated to their new departments. Unfortunately for Callie she had no idea where she was going but she was pretty sure she was on the Peds floor.  She must have looked like a fish out of water because finally someone took pity on her and approached her.  A very attractive blonde doctor.

“Hey…are you lost?” Arizona asked.

“That obvious?” Callie answered embarrassed.

“It’s a big hospital. It’s easy to get lost.  Here let me show you to Ortho.”  Arizona offered.

“Ah, you were at the meeting. So you know I’m Callie Torres and you are?”  Callie stuck out her hand in an effort to introduce herself.

“Arizona Robbins, Chief of Peds. Pleasure to meet you.”  Arizona and Callie shook and Callie was struck by the tingle she felt when they touched, but chose to ignore it, putting it down to nerves.

“Oh…Arizona Robbins…uh huh.” Callie said knowingly.

“Whoa, wait. What was that for?”  Arizona asked.  They had entered the elevator as they had been talking.

“Oh…nothing. It’s just, Carly told me about you.”  Callie admitted.

“What did Carly tell you?” Arizona apparently really wanted to know.

“She said you two were together for a while and then broke up.” Callie was not revealing everything that Carly had said.

“Did she say why we broke up?” Arizona probed.

“Well…” Callie was uncomfortable and looking anywhere but Arizona.

“What did she tell you?” Arizona pressed.

“She said you cheated on her so she left you.” Callie blurted out.

Arizona stood there shocked.

“Look, I’m not judging. Whatever happened in your relationship with Carly is between you two.”  Callie quickly tried to soothe Arizona.  I really shouldn’t have told her that, Callie thought.

“I didn’t cheat on her! She cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend and then I forgave her and she did it again!”  Arizona was infuriated.

Callie stepped back and prayed the elevator would move faster so she could remove herself from this awkward situation.

“I didn’t!” Arizona was adamant.

“Okay, she did tell me that she had just started realizing her attraction to women when you two started dating. She may have told me a little lie so I wouldn’t think badly of her.”  Callie didn’t know why but she believed Arizona’s version more so than Carly.  Carly had looked far too guilty when she recounted the breakup.

“You’re okay with that?” Arizona inquired.

“The lie? I’m not judging her, just like I wasn’t judging you when she told me.  People deal with things differently and it’s not for me to hold it against them.”  Callie told Arizona matter-of-factly.

“Well…thanks for not judging me even though it wasn’t true.” Arizona said quietly.

“You’re welcome.”

Just then they elevator reached the Ortho floor. Arizona held the door for Callie.  She stayed in the elevator to head back to her floor.

“Thanks for the help. I might never have made it to this floor without you.”  Callie indicated in appreciation.

Arizona nodded. Then just before the door closed, she held it open again.

“It was entirely my pleasure, even if it was a little bumpy there at the beginning.” She winked at Callie and then let the door close.

Was…was she just flirting with me, Callie thought. No it couldn’t be.

She decided to ignore what just happened and dive right into work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Arizona was having lunch with Teddy when she mentioned her run-in with Callie.

“You winked at her? You just can’t help yourself, can you?”  Teddy snorted.

“I was free and clear Teds. Then I grabbed the door and pulled it open and winked at her.  I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m some slut who flirts with taken women.”  Arizona responded despondently.

“Arizona, it was a wink. Relax.  I’m pretty sure that woman has been flirted with a lot more aggressively than what you did.”  Teddy pointed out.

“When we shook hands, butterflies exploded in my stomach. Teddy, I don’t know this woman and she has this effect on me.  What happens when I actually get to know her better?”  Arizona asked desperately.

“Never be alone with her. I got your back.  Don’t worry.  Operation Not Alone Together is in effect.”  Teddy promised.

“You’re a lifesaver Teds.” Arizona said with relief.

“Who are we avoiding being alone with?” Mark Sloan asked as he sat at the table with Teddy and Arizona.

Arizona tried to shake her head at Teddy to stop her from saying anything but Teddy didn’t see.

“Callie Torres.” Teddy supplied.

“Oh, the hot new Ortho goddess. Why do you want to avoid her?”  Mark probed.

“Arizona has a crush on her.” Teddy answered.

“Teddy!” Arizona rebuked.

“Sorry. You would have told him anyways.”  Teddy pointed out.

“Whatever.” Arizona mumbled.

“Nice. Robbins, if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure half the hospital has already fallen in love with her.  Can’t say the same for her uptight fiancé though.  Could just be first day jitters though.”  Mark stated.

“Really? People are not warming up to Carly?”  Arizona inquired.

“She’s not really all that easy to talk to, but then I saw her with Torres and she’s completely different. The warmth just pours out of her when she’s with Torres, but only then.”  Mark explained.

“Hmmm. I bet Callie Torres has that effect on a lot of people.”  Arizona mused.

“Oh, I bet she leaves people warm. Clearly, you’re warm in other places for her.”  Mark replied crudely.

“Mark! So gross!”  Arizona admonished.

Teddy tried but failed to smother her laughter.

“You two are horrible.” Arizona grumbled as she picked up her things and proceeded out of the cafeteria.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie was sitting at a table eating lunch with Carly when she spied a departing Arizona out of the corner of her eye.

She hadn’t spoken to Carly about the information she had received from Arizona the previous day. By the time they had arrived home they were exhausted.  They ate quickly and went to sleep without much conversation.

Now Callie was ready to broach the subject.

“I had an interesting conversation yesterday.” Callie stated.

“Oh, with whom?” Carly inquired.

“Arizona Robbins.” Callie answered.

Carly’s head whipped up.

“Oh, what did Arizona have to say?” Carly asked innocently.

“Carly. What do you think she had to say?  Her version of your breakup was a lot different than yours.”  Callie replied sharply.

“Callie…it was a confusing time for me. I’m sorry I lied.  I hurt Arizona and I wasn’t proud of it.”  Carly admitted shamefully.

“I’m not judging what you did in your relationship with Arizona. I know that must have been a difficult time, but what I am not happy about is the lying.”  Callie explained.

“I didn’t want you to think badly of me. I apologize.  I won’t do it again.”  Carly promised.

Callie regarded Carly for a moment.

“Okay. I’m glad we cleared that up.”  Callie said with a smile.

“Thank you Cal.” Carly was relieved.  She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Callie’s lips.

A part of Callie was still unhappy about the lie, but she loved Carly and she was willing to let it go this time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona pressed the elevator call button. She was heading to Teddy’s office for a quick break after a long afternoon of surgery after surgery.

The doors opened and she inhaled sharply. There was Callie Torres leaning against the back of the elevator.

“Hey.” Arizona breathed out as she stepped into the elevator.

“Hey Beautiful.” Callie responded in a smoky voice.

Arizona turned to look at her in confusion and Callie shot a sultry smile in her direction.

“Are you feeling okay Dr. Torres?” Arizona asked as her pulse started racing.  She quickly turned to face the front of the elevator.

“I could be better.” Callie responded with a whisper.

Arizona jumped because Callie’s mouth was right by her ear. She swallowed heavily as Callie reached around and pressed the stop button.

Arizona turned to look at Callie and quickly stepped back but was stopped by going any further thanks to the wall. Callie had followed her retreat and had trapped Arizona against the wall; her hands resting against the wall beside Arizona’s left and right.

“C-Callie what are you doing? You have a fiancée.  This is wrong.”  Arizona stammered.

“Why does it feel so right?” Callie murmured as she leaned in for a kiss.

Arizona’s eyes flew open. She quickly sat up and looked around.  She had fallen asleep on the sofa in her office.  The dream had been so vivid.

She grabbed her head and lay back down. She was in so much trouble with regards to Callie Torres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arizona rushed into Joe’s quickly glancing around to see if Teddy had arrived before she had. She couldn’t see Teddy so she picked out a table and summoned the waitress over.

She ordered a drink and as she was waiting a shadow fell over her table. She looked up and inhaled sharply.

“Carly.” Arizona greeted tersely.

“Hi. Can I sit and talk with you for a minute?  Callie will be here soon but I wanted to clear the air with you.”  Carly asked hopefully.

Arizona regarded her for a moment. She really wasn’t interested in anything Carly had to say but since they worked together she might as well hear her out.

She indicated with her head for Carly to take a seat.

“Thank you Arizona.” Carly said gratefully.

She sat down and didn’t say anything for a moment.

“We don’t have all day here Carly.” Arizona pointed out.

“I wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I treated you. It wasn’t fair.  I was fighting against who I am and you got hurt because of it.  I know you know that we weren’t right for each other, but I also know that you didn’t deserve what I did.  I can’t imagine the pain that you felt.  I also want to apologize about the lie I told Callie.”  Carly sincerely apologized.

“Thank you. You did hurt me, but you are right.  We weren’t working and I was turning a blind eye to it.  Regarding the lie to Callie, why did you do it?”

“When I met Callie, I had pretty much realized and accepted that I like women…a lot. Callie…was amazing.  She’s beautiful sure, but her heart is so much more beautiful.  I didn’t like how I had acted during our relationship and I didn’t want her to think I was a bad person so I said the first thing that I could think of.  It was stupid and unnecessary.  Again, I apologize.”  Carly finished speaking.

“You love her a lot, don’t you?” Arizona asked quietly.

“Everything made sense for me when I met her. She was the one I had been waiting for.”  Carly admitted softly, a small smile on her face.

Arizona gulped. She knew somehow she had to find a way to get past her crush.  Callie and Carly were in a committed relationship.  There was no place for her there.

“Hi ladies. Hope everything is going well.”  Callie said uncertainly as she approached the table.

“Hey babe.” Carly said, quickly standing up and greeting Callie with a kiss.

“All’s well, Callie. We cleared the air and are good with each other.”  Arizona informed the newcomer to the conversation.

“That’s good to hear.” Callie said warmly.

“Hey Arizona, sorry I’m late. Got stuck with a patient.”  Teddy said as she rushed up to the table.

“Hey Teds. It’s fine.  I had some company while I waited.”  Arizona replied, smiling.

“Did you ladies want to join us?” Teddy asked politely.

Arizona could have kicked her.

“Sure, if it’s okay with you.” Callie said as she turned towards Arizona.

Arizona found herself nodding. Callie sat down beside her and Carly beside Teddy.

As she found herself pushing closer to the side of the booth so as to keep as much space between Callie and herself, Arizona hoped this wasn’t a bad idea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly and Callie entered their place. Callie could tell that Carly knew she was distracted.

“What’s going on?” Carly asked as she headed to their bedroom.

“Did it seem like Arizona didn’t really want us there?” Callie questioned.

“I think she was just feeling a little awkward since she and I just put the past behind us today.” Carly responded.

“Makes sense.”

“I really don’t want to talk about Arizona right now.” Carly said as she pulled Callie close and kissed her.

“I can go along with that.” Callie murmured as she leaned in to continue the kiss while closing their bedroom door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arizona was wound up. Sitting next to Callie, brushing against Callie, just everything about her had made Arizona’s libido skyrocket.  She needed to release some of that tension.

She had left Joe’s but quickly detoured to a bar she knew well. She entered looked around and set her sights on a redhead sitting alone at the bar.

A few hours later, Arizona awoke to see the redhead sleeping beside her.   She quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse and left, not feeling good about her decision.

Normally she had no problem with these encounters but something hadn’t felt right about it and she didn’t want to think too hard about what that might be. She reached the street and flagged a cab to take her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A couple of weeks had passed and Arizona had managed to keep all interactions with Callie professional. That all changed one day due to an ill-timed storm.

Arizona was waiting for the elevator to take her back up to the Peds ward. As luck would have it, when the doors slid open, Callie was the only other occupant.

Callie stepped back to let Arizona in.

“Arizona, how are you? Haven’t seen you all day.”  Callie asked politely.

“I’m good. Busy working.  How about you?”  Arizona inquired as she pressed the button for her floor.

“Same old, same old.” Callie responded with a smile.

Arizona was about to speak when the lights in the elevator started to flicker and then the elevator came to a stop.

“Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.”  The edges of panic creeping up on Arizona.

“Looks like a power outage thanks to the storm.”  Callie murmured.  She hadn’t noticed Arizona’s reaction.

Arizona headed towards the elevator panel and began pressing all the buttons she could. Nothing worked.

“Please, please, please.” She chanted as she pressed the buttons.

“Hey. It’s okay.  We’ll be okay.”  Callie’s voice was gentle as she slowly took hold of Arizona’s hand and pulled her away from the panel.

Arizona was still staring at the panel as Callie tried to direct her around to look at her.

“Arizona, look at me.” Callie requested softly.

The warmth of Callie’s hand on hers and the gentle tone of her voice made its way through the haze of panic Arizona was feeling and she gradually turned to look at Callie.

“Not good being confined in small spaces with strange people?” Callie asked.

Arizona shook her head and managed to find her voice.

“You’re not strange.”

Callie rewarded her with a warm smile. Arizona felt her heartbeat speed up for an entirely different reason.

“I’m not sure how long we’re going to be stuck in here. Did you want to have a seat over here?”  Callie was being so careful with Arizona and allowing her to control what she could in the elevator.

Arizona nodded.

As they settled on the floor beside each other, Callie spoke.

“Do you want your hand back?” It was then that Arizona realized that Callie was still holding it.

Arizona shook her head.

“As long as you don’t mind, it’s helping.” Arizona admitted.

“I’m glad and I have no problem helping.” Callie replied.

“Um, do you mind if we talk? It will help a little more I think.”  Arizona requested.

“Anything you want.” Callie acquiesced.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I was born and raised in Miami. I have an older sister named Aria.  My family doesn’t really speak to me.  Them being quite religious and me being gay and all.”

Arizona inhaled sharply.

“I’m sorry Callie.” She said genuinely.

“Not your fault. It hurt at the time.  I’ve moved past it.  I did most of my medical schooling and then actually working in New York.  That’s where I met Carly.  We worked at the same hospital.”

“Why did you decide to move to Seattle?” Arizona probed.

“I was already head of the department in New York but Carly was continually bypassed for department head. Seattle Grace made an offer and they wanted us both as Chiefs.  It was a lateral move for me but it was a move up for her, so here we are.”

“Was it hard to leave?” Arizona questioned.

“Yes and no. I made a lot of friends there, but for some reason New York just never felt like home.  I’ve only been here a short time, but something about Seattle seems familiar.  It feels like I can put roots down here.”  Callie confessed.

“What about Carly?” Arizona asked.

“What do you mean?” Callie responded with her brow furrowed.

“Does she like Seattle?” Arizona clarified.

Callie was silent for a moment, which caused Arizona to look at her as she waited for a response.

“I think she’s having a hard time warming up to it.” Callie acknowledged.

“What if she wanted to leave?” Arizona wondered.

“We’re engaged to be married. I’d have to hope she’d change her mind or I’d have to go with her.”  Callie answered.

“That would be a shame.” Arizona replied before she could censor herself.

Callie jerked her heads towards Arizona. Arizona looked away before Callie could read the look on her face.

“Um…how about you tell me a little about you now?” Callie turned the tables.  She still hadn’t removed her hand from Arizona’s.

“Not much to tell. Military brat.  I have an older brother in the army.  Did my medical schooling and residency in Boston.  Moved to New York for a bit and then found my way out here.  You’re right though.  Seattle is a place that makes you feel like you can build a life here.”  Arizona quickly recounted.

“Military brat? Arizona.  I get it.  You’re named for the battleship.”  Callie guessed.

Arizona looked at Callie in shock. Then shot her a huge smile.

“Yes! Not a lot of people figure that out.  You’re a smart one Dr. Torres.”  Arizona complimented.

Callie smiled in response.

“Did you ever think about joining up?” Callie asked.

Arizona shook her head.

“I wanted something more stable once I became an adult. Tim joined as soon as he could though.”  Arizona responded with a hint of sadness.

“You worry about him.”

“Every day.” Arizona stated with conviction.

She looked at Callie and noticed that Callie’s eyes were on their hands. Arizona looked down to see what had her riveted.  Without realizing it, Arizona was caressing Callie’s hand gently.  She thought about stopping but Callie’s hand was so soft and warm and it was a grounding connection that kept her from focusing on their predicament.

“Callie…” Arizona’s voice caused Callie to look up.  Arizona was sure when Callie’s eyes widened that she realized that there was more than friendship in the look in Arizona’s eyes.

Callie went to speak but the elevator jerked to a start. Callie quickly pulled away and stood up.  Arizona followed suit.

The elevator quickly reached Callie’s floor and just as the doors opened Arizona called to her.

“Callie. Thank you for everything.”

Callie stopped but didn’t turn around.

“You’re welcome.”

Arizona smiled sadly at Callie’s back as she exited.

Something had changed between them, but Arizona wasn’t sure what.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie sat in her office with her head in her hands.

The encounter with Arizona in the elevator was all she could think about.

The look in Arizona’s eyes was clear. She was attracted to Callie.

Callie had been about to say something but then the elevator started up again.

As soon as she sat down in her office she realized that her feelings for Arizona weren’t entirely friendly either and that was a problem for a woman engaged to be married to someone else.

She had liked holding Arizona’s hand. She had liked talking to Arizona.  She had enjoyed Arizona caressing her hand.  Truth be told when she first met Arizona she had felt that tingle and she had been concerned her presence had been unwanted by Arizona that day at Joe’s.

Callie was attuned to Arizona in a way she hadn’t expected.

She shook her head. She had just met Arizona Robbins not too long ago.  She couldn’t throw away her relationship for some ill-advised infatuation.

With that resolved Callie stood up and headed back to work.


End file.
